Shania
by AgesOfLONELY
Summary: We all now know the story of Leila's running from Kael and now to fight in order to save both humans and dragons as well as Hiccup; her other half... But we were never told what happened to her beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my fellow readers. I am Leila, a mother-to-be, happily in love and over four centuries old. You all now know the story of my current situation and how I have decided to go to battle after four hundred years of running from my nightmare; Kael the Dragon King of Ordenfour. But do you know the beginning of the story? No, you don't. Well, let me tell you.

We shall start with where I was born.

Once upon a time, there was a little island by the name of Milliana. It was a warm place that welcomed its travellers, neighbours and visitors. Everyone loved their time there and always wished to return... but there is a secret to this place.

In the centre of this island, there is a cave inside the woods. And inside this cave, there lived a special element that was sacred to the native tribes of Milliana. This element was known as Bellye; it is a star that fell to the earth and every two-hundred years, the Bellye would give birth to a special child; to bear the burden of becoming the new leader of the native Milliana tribes; otherwise known as the Rhavendi.

The Rhavendi was chosen to carry on a new bloodline when one ended, but it has become tradition for only non-royals to give birth to the future heir. Why it had to be so complicated, I still don't know, but there it was.

The last one... she was completely surprised, and do you want to know why?

Because she was my mother... Shania.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was dull and cloudy in Milliana; quiet in a peaceful way but not in the peaceful way that a certain someone would enjoy.

The houses were a bright and sturdy bunch, cone-shaped roofs and a few floors and stairs and balconies all made of stone and wood; some silver and grey, others brown and black. But there is one house in particular that should be catching your attention; and it stands nearest to the cliff, the smallest house of all but the most welcoming. The house of Beale.

In this house, there lived an old man by the name of Mr Beale. He was a lovely old man indeed, his long, belt-length, white beard tied in a braid, fluffy but smooth and soft to show he took care of his facial pride, his big round nose like a red tomato and his wrinkled face always bent to show the lines which proved he always smiled underneath his bushy white eyebrows. He always wore an apron because he was a toy-maker and blacksmith; mostly for small things like knives for self-defence and training but the toys for all the small children of the native tribe.

One day, the Elder of the tribe, otherwise known as Father Byril, stopped by the old workshop. "And a good morning, me laddie." he beckoned to Mr Beale. "How are you today, Mr Beale?" Father Byril was a very tall and lean man, around seven feet tall, but he did have a little belly hidden underneath his robes, his beard was much shorter but still groomed and well-presented. His smile was warm but not in the same way as Mr Beale; from said whose smile enlightened the hearts of all the children.

Mr Beale smiled like a little boy on his birthday after being given many presents. "Oh, the usual! All is well in little Milliana. The new batch of toys are a huge hit! And I am very proud of me work. Seeing all those children smiling after thanking me-self for them... Aye, it is a heart-warming gift."

Father Byril nodded. "Aye, and that is the problem."

Mr Beale caught on to what he said immediately and glared into the eyes of the Elder. "And what do ye mean by that, Father Byril?"

Father Byril sighed gently, "I mean that, ever since your wife passed on along with your little ones; you haven't even TRIED to raise another child on your own. Why don't you try, laddie? It'll be good for you."

Mr Beale instantly stood full height, though only up to the Elder's chin, and stared him down; making him appear larger and stronger though he was old and withered from his many years in the tribe. "I'll have ye know, _'laddie'_, that me business is me own. I don't wish for yer banties and cussin' to take place in me workshop. Do ye understand that, _'laddie'_?"

Father Byril glared in return. "The people are talkin', Beale. They want to know when the great Mr Beale will raise a child again. It has been discussed by them to see if you will have one in your embrace once more. If not, they will seek to remove you."

Mr Beale's eyes widened. "What? But after everything I have done to see that their little tykes are happy, which makes me-self happy more than anything, why would they say that?"

Father Byril smirked. "Because I made the new rule, laddie... If, within the next month, you don't find a child and raise him or her as your own... you shall be permanently removed; and I shall see to it myself that it be done quickly and effortlessly." And he left, laughing softly under his breath.

Even though Mr Beale was old and lived alone, that didn't stop a young boy from coming inside. "Good morning, Mr Beale!" The little boy was scrawny with buck teeth and chocolate hair, hundreds and freckles and a very toothy side-way grin. He was a sarcastic member of the bunch.

"Aye, good morning to ye as well, Hiccup." Now, I know what you are all thinking, how is Hiccup here? Well, it's actually the very FIRST Hiccup of the Haddock bloodline, also very scrawny and very much like the third of himself. No, he is not a Viking because he was a native of Milliana; but you shall see how his great descendants in the future bring about the first of training dragons. "Does ye feel any better? I remember ye old man telling me how ye got messed up with a beating or two by a branch."

"Ah, no! Me?! No I'm WAY to muscular!" he demonstrated using his bony arms to try and flex his very IN-visible little bulks on his sixteen-year-old self. "How can they beat me with all... this." His tone, somehow very familiar, was beyond the limit of sarcastic that Mr Beale couldn't disguise his warm chuckle that escaped his furry lips.

"Aye, keep telling me that, laddie. Can ye make me a nice cup of my favourite herb, the Mint one laddie."

"Yes sir." he replied and immediately placed the fire on. "What was Father Byril doing here, anyway? I thought he was too old and tall to use a walker on his own."

Mr Beale couldn't contain himself and immediately burst out laughing, a deep smooth laugh that made Hiccup laugh along with him in delight. "Ah, he was just warnin' me about something."

"And what was that?" he asked. When Mr Beale sighed, Hiccup knew straight away that it was important. Hiccup crossed his arms, leant on his side slightly and tapped his foot. "Tell me, now."

"Do I have to, laddie?" Mr Beale groaned when he received the trade-mark Haddock look; the one that said _'Don't even try it'_.

"Fine... I'm possibly leaving, Hiccup... Permanently."

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock; total and utter disbelief. "What? But they-they... they can't just do that!"

Mr Beale nodded sadly, "Aye. They can, laddie. Father Byril came by to say that if I don't adopt a child as my own within the next month; I am to wander elsewhere and find somewhere new to stay."

"What?!" Hiccup's jaw physically dropped. "Why?!"

Mr Beale shook his head, and stared out of the window. "I don't know, laddie. I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

After having finished working with Mr Beale; Hiccup chose to wander into the woods. It was a peaceful time he hardly ever had considering how much prepare work he had to do. But of course, a special ceremony was to come.

The Bellye Birthing; after a child is given birth, the Bellye will choose who shall raise the child until he or she becomes of age to rule Milliana as Rhavendi. It is a beautiful time, and those who witnessed the celebration were incredibly lucky. Hiccup heard the tales, and he knew it would be the time of his life.

He finished drawing in his journal as he entered the grey and light brown stone path; it moved with the curve of the hills and the tree roots decorated with descended summer leaves. "I can't believe it... Mr Beale can't leave!" he said to himself, sick with worry. "He's the most amazing man! How can Father Byril force him to do something like that?!" he asked again, though he knew he wouldn't find the answer; not through himself or Father Byril (only Odin knows how to get through that stubborn man) but Mr Beale. But Mr Beale wouldn't defy his own promise to raise another child; he was too ashamed with himself for what happened to his wife and child beforehand.

"I have to do something!" he said to himself aloud. "I have to help him..." But he knew he couldn't, not when he was skinny and small, and only an apprentice. He sighed before continuing his stroll.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the centre of the island in the dark cave, the Bellye radiated its glow... It wasn't unnoticed by the guard. He immediately flicked his head around, and the sight made his eyes widen. "It's happening... It's really happening!"

Soon enough, the entire of Milliana had heard of the Bellye Birthing about to take place; the women gathered their children and the men gathered gifts, old toys their children no longer used, tools to build cots. Silken clothes fit for the new royal blood in mostly the blue shades of colour; the colour of royalty and purity with silver lining.

When Hiccup had heard the new rumour, his eyes widened with disbelief. "Oh my gods, it's really happening!" And he ran to Mr Beale's workshop.

Mr Beale was sat at the table, drinking his herbal tea and staring at the burning fire, admiring the work of the flame. It was peaceful and quiet before his only apprentice came rushing through the door. The door banged and nearly knocked itself from the hinges due to the force Hiccup made as he screamed and breathed heavily and unevenly. "Mr Beale! Mr Beale!"

Mr Beale turned to Hiccup with a look of utter surprise. "What is it, laddie? Ye not getting chased by yer pet sheep or anything?"

Hiccup shook his head, catching his breath. "It's... happening... The Bellye... it's giving... birth... to the... Rhavendi!"

Mr Beale's eyes widened in realisation before he gathered his senses and took his furry coating and wrapped it around himself. "Come on then, laddie! Ye can't miss the most important event of a lifetime!"


	4. Chapter 4

The mutters amongst the tribe were scarce as they gathered around the cave of the Bellye, many gifts and clothes in the silver and blue all together to welcome their new prince or princess. "I can't wait to see him! What if it is a girl? We haven't had a girl one before, have we? I hope it's a boy! Maybe a girl!" they all whispered to each other.

Father Byril took his place as Elder of Milliana to stand above the roof of the cave, his brown robes framing his skinny stick-like figure. "My children!" he bellowed proudly. "The heavens now smile down upon Milliana! The blessing of the Bellye is to be birthed on this very day... For many years we have waited to welcome the Rhavendi once again, many generations before have been gifted with the blessing of witnessing such a joyous gathering among us all." The crowd cheered to further support his beckoning speech.

Hiccup whispered, "What do you think it's going to be, Mr Beale?"

Mr Beale shrugged. "Boy... the Rhavendi are pretty much boys anyway, girls are a very rare blessing among Milliana... It's a wonder how girls even exist now. A bit too much feeding by their mothers" He smirked and chuckled along with Hiccup when the teen boy realised what he said.

"Mr Beale, you are terrible!" he replied between chuckles, to which Mr Beale smiled innocently.

"I never said anythin' laddie." he murmured softly, sending a little wink to prove otherwise; their own little secret.

"As we stand here today, our blessing is to be born by our fallen star; the mother of our future king. We can only embrace the beauty we shall now claim and worship at the alter of monarchy!" The crowd cheered in the wake of his words, the mightiness proven worthy. I am more proud than you all, as the Elder of Milliana, to bear witness to such a glorious time... We welcome the birth of our king!" And Father Byril stood aside from the roof of the cave, amongst the villagers who gathered witness. As they keenly eyed the Bellye, it moved in a ribbon-like gesture; it's golden specks of light cascading behind in a breezy texture. The gasps and intakes of small breaths could be heard all over, but none were more surprised (or pleased) than Hiccup. If anything, he wanted to be the first to meet the Rhavendi. At the small stone pillar where the Bellye was afloat, a lily the size of a cradle formed and bloomed smoothly and almost delicately angelic amongst the dark grey stone. It glowed with innocent whiteness as it opened gracefully. A thousand eyes widened at the sight, at the disbelief of it all.

Inside the blossom, a baby's cry could be heard; so frail, so fragile, so pure. A fellow lady was well prepared and immediately wrapped the naked infant into the warmth of silk and cotton. The baby was so pale like the winter snow but the eyes were bluer than the cold of the ice. Many uttered about what the child was like as it was clothed and couldn't be seen with all prying eyes. The woman who held the newborn was utterly astonished at the beauty of it, turning to face the crowd with a smile.

Father Byril stood forth, "Well? Is it our king...?"

The woman shook her head. "Our Queen has arrived."

At the mention of it, the gasps reached a crescendo, volume increasing rapidly at the surprise. Mr Beale was certainly shocked to hear that a Queen was born to their home, if anything he was expecting it to be a boy... but a Girl? Well, he couldn't, to be honest, be any happier at the thought of serving a Lady at the highness of it all.

"Hear that, Mr Beale?" asked Hiccup excitedly, "It's a girl!" He immediately jumped continuously on the spot, unable to contain his obvious joy. "Isn't that amazing?"

Mr Beale smiled and nodded. "Aye, laddie. It is, but the wee babby must have a parent to guide her through life. It's for the child to choose."

Father Byril came forward to them both. "I agree, Beale. We cannot leave her unparented." He beckoned for the woman to place the child at the centre of where the crowd had stood, the baby cooing softly after having been fed warm milk and clothed gracefully. "At last, a gift we have now foreseen has come to us all... But it is now time for the child to decide... who will be the father or mother to our Queen..."

As soon as he had finished speaking, he stood back to join the rest of the people, and a golden light cascaded over the baby, her skin so radiant and pale, not a freckle out of place. The golden ribbon floated on its own way, flying over the crowd; almost dismissing half so as to find the acknowledgement of who should be chosen. Some already had children, and some were disappointed to have been dismissed.

Mr Beale paid no attention, he only wished to go so as to be saved from disappointment on who would be over-protective for a good decade or a few more. But he was more than shocked with the surprise he got.

The light came to him instead, almost dragging him to the small girl in the cradle. He unwillingly followed the force that pulled him away from the security of being hidden, only to stare into the eyes of the newborn child; he was instantly attached somehow, a sort of longing warmth shooting through him like a star falling to earth from space. As the baby girl saw him, she instantly glowed once again, reaching out for him with her chubby little hands, her fingers curling. He smiled, and reluctantly (almost fearfully) pushed his index towards to the claim of her hand.

The villagers muttered once again amongst themselves. "Mr Beale?! I thought he didn't want children! Did he change his mind?! What a miracle!" some said, overlapping one another. When his finger was wrapped inside her very small and chubby hand, he felt the golden light flying between them; almost instinctively understanding that the seal was made.

Hiccup watched with much fascination, but Father Byril looked... angry... He knew getting rid of Mr Beale would have been easy at the start, but to have his plan fail in just a day? He knew that, by trusting his gut, someone must have planned this and prayed to the Bellye for this birthing to be for Mr Beale.

Who, though?

But rest assured... Mr Beale was gifted with a child once again.


End file.
